


He fell asleep again

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Midas and his Maya [2]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Father and daughter, Fluff I think, Gen, humor also i think, i love these two so muchh ugh, my kid and her dad, no beta im gonan die like a man, this is theb last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Maya finds her dad, Midas, asleep on his desk. Once Midas wakes up he remembers how Maya is his daughter then attempts to get her to agree to some bonding time.
Relationships: Midas and Maya
Series: Midas and his Maya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	He fell asleep again

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics and honestly look. I'm dead on the inside okay.

"Dad."

He didn't even stir.

"Dad..!"

He still laid there, motionless.

"Dad!"

Midas shot up with a snort and looked around quickly. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Maya looked at her father, sighing as he rubbed the drool from the corner of his mouth. Midas sniffed a few times, rubbing his eyes in hopes of clearing the sleep that didn't want to leave from his eyes.

"Dad you overslept again." Maya said, arms crossed on her chest. Midas looked up at Maya, realizing that, damn, she looked just like her mother right now.

"Again?" He asked sleepily, adjusting the glasses on his face.

"Yeah. Again." She slapped a file and some reports on his desk. "I only know you did because Brutus said you weren't in bed when he went to wake you up. Plus I had to give you these."

Midas stood up and began stretching his sore and aching body, letting out cracks and pops that were surprisingly loud.

"I'll go tell him that you were just asleep on your desk again." She said, sighing, running her hand through her black hair. Midas noticed the scar on her forearm was healing pretty well.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Midas asked warily.

"Nah, it's good. Doesn't hurt at all."

Midas remembers how she got that scar, because it was his fault she got it. They'd been sneaking through some piping in that disgusting swamp area when some people saw them and tried to shoot them. Not willing to let his daughter get hurt, Midas shot back.

Maya wasn't hit by any of the bullets, but she was however hit by some random pipe sticking out of the floor. She'd almost been hit which was why Midas shoved her out of the way, only for her arm to get terribly cut by some random ass pipe that was sticking out of the floor.

Midas was able to stitch it up and clean it for her using some supplies they'd gotten from the people who attacked them, and the mission they were on went off easily. But Midas of course still blamed himself for it even though she told him not to.

Midas sighed and just.. stared at Maya.

"What dad?"

"Just.. I'm sorry."

Maya raised a brow at the sudden guilt her father was feeling.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong at all."

"And that's just what you would say, isn't it?" Midas replied with a sigh.

"When was the last time we've ever done any father-daughter bonding?" He asked. "It had to have been when you were ten and tried to make me look pretty after I'd gotten my scar."

Maya was silent.

"I remember that I was tired that day and that the scar looked just.. terrible. You heard me say how I thought it looked bad, so you tried to fix it." Midas popped his knuckles.

"We should do something like that again sometime."

"You want me to put make up on you?"

"Just my scar." Midas said, grinning while pointing to his scarred eye.

Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're really something dad, you know that?"

"Yeah well." Midas stretched again. "You're much more worse than I am." He replied, still grinning like an idiot.

"Whatever dad." Maya sighed, walking out of the room.

"Heyy! Wait, don't go yet!" Midas frantically said before Maya could leave. She looked back at him as she was about to close the door. "Maya come back in here, I wanna talk to you!"

Maya groaned and walked back into the room, plopping down into one of the chairs infront of his desk. Midas reached out over the table. Maya looked at Midas' hands, then placed one of hers in his.

"Thank you." He said. "I was serious about what I said earlier." Midas hummed. "I want to spend more time with my beautiful daughter who is the incarnation of the word 'jackass'."

"Whatever dad I am SO over this!" She said, voice raised. The two shared a laugh, one that they hadn't had in a long time. Midas found himself just staring at her, admiring just how much like her mother she looked.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"..Why?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner today? We can leave right now if you want."

"What about work?"

"Maya. I'm the boss here, nobody would care if I skipped out one day." He said, rolling his eyes.

Maya narrowed her eyes at Midas for some seconds before she sighed and shook her head, giving in to her father.

"Fine. We can go."

"Splendid!"

"But it's not going to be a fancy place."

"..Sp-splendid..!"

Maya grinned largely. "We're going to Durr Burger."

Midas' breathing had quickened. "M-Maya don't be rash darling. Let's talk about this alright?"

"Aww, I thought you wanted to go to dinner?"

Midas released Maya's hand and stood up. "Yes! I do! But not to a filthy burger joint!" He said, slamming his hand on his desk. "I'd rather eat grass than those burgers!"

"You've never even been there before!"

"And I'm not gonna today, child!"

The two glared at each other before bursting into another fit of laughter.

It's been a while since Midas last spent his time with Maya, maybe he can make it up to her somehow even with small moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> My cat has bent legs and they look funny but that's okay because so does his face so if anything the legs are an improvement


End file.
